


Falling

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Coming out kind of, Confessions of love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, based mid season 2, things getting heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Denise guesses about the fact that Cooper is in love with Harry, given that he is very bad at hiding it. Upon her prompting, Cooper finally tells Harry how he feels.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched twenty episodes of twin peaks in the last week and I unabashedly love it

The case of Laura Palmer had been solved, mostly. The proceeding case, in which the FBI investigated Cooper for fraud, corruption, drugs, and many other felony charges had also come to a close. The FBI agents who came to investigate had left, but Denise, the DEA Agent who had been there to investigate the drug charges, was still packing her things in the conference room when Cooper came in. 

“Denise. It’s been a pleasure working with you again.” Cooper said, holding out his hand. “I hope your new life proves well for you.”

“Thanks, Coop.” Denise shook his hand. “Now, before I go, I have just one question for you.”

Cooper raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“How long have you been in love with Sheriff Truman?”

Cooper’s eyes widened. “I’m not… I don’t…” He stumbled through his words, searching for an answer. “He and I are just good friends is all.”

“I know you, Coop. You can’t hide anything from me. I’ve seen the way you look at him.” 

“Alright, so maybe I feel something for him a little beyond our casual friendship.” Cooper said, sighing. “But I highly doubt it will end up becoming anything more than that.”

“So you haven’t told him?”

“Of course not. How do you tell someone hey, oh, by the way, I’m gay, and I just so happen to want to stick my tongue down your throat.”

“Well, for starters, maybe don’t say it like that.” Denise put a hand on Cooper’s shoulder. “Just tell him how you feel. I came out with my true feelings about myself, and I’m much happier.”

“Yeah, well, this situation is a little different from that. Plus, I think he’s still having a thing with Jodie Foster, the woman who owned the sawmill that burned down.”

“Find out. Ask him about it. If he says they broke up, make your move.”

“But that’s hard.”

Denise rolled her eyes. “You solved like five different murders in your time in Twin Peaks. How much harder can confessing your love to someone be?”

“Far, far harder. And just as dangerous.” 

“Just try it, will you? I mean, the man already deputized you without a second thought. If nothing else, he at least cares about you.”

Unfortunately, Denise had a point, and Cooper had to face it. “Alright, fine. But you can’t say anything to anyone about this, ever.”

“Oh, my lips are sealed. Good luck, Coop.”

“Thanks, Denise. You’ve proved to be a great help here.”

“Happy to be of service.”

Cooper proceeded out of the conference room, into the direction of Harry’s office. About halfway there, he stopped, turned towards the men’s room, and immediately ran in there. 

How could Denise have guessed Cooper’s affection towards Harry? Sure, he wasn’t hiding it as well as he should have been, but it wasn’t exactly out in the open. Clearly, Denise was far more astute than he had remembered her to be. He would have to make a note of that for the next case they worked on. 

But now, he did have to face the facts. Cooper was harboring a massive, throbbing crush towards Harry, and instead of going away, it was only getting worse. When he thought he might be leaving Twin Peaks, he had thought it would be a good chance to get away before things got out of his control. But now he was staying, for an indeterminate amount of time. Though the case against him was closed, he was still on suspension, and Windom Earle was still out there toying with him. 

And that brought up another reason why telling Harry about this whole thing would be dangerous. Earle was a man who had lost his mind, and was now dead set on beating Cooper in his bizarre game of chess. Should he and Harry… become something more, Earle would undoubtedly find out, and that would be a major threat to Harry’s life. Harry was charming, and kind, and an excellent person, and didn’t deserve that kind of fear in his life. 

Then again, he didn’t deserve having his town fall into chaos after the murder of a teenage girl. Things had gotten far, far worse before they had gotten better, and even now, the townsfolk were still licking their wounds. And with Earle’s appearance, Cooper had a strong feeling that things weren’t going to improve. 

Suddenly, Andy stumbled into the bathroom. He looked surprised to see Cooper standing over the sink. “Oh, sorry Agent Cooper. I didn’t realize you were in here. I can leave if you want.”

“Nonsense, Andy. It’s a public bathroom. Besides, it was time I left.” He walked up to the door, clapping Andy on the shoulder as he exited. 

Now, Cooper was faced with a choice. Tell Harry his feelings, and risk literally everything he had built here, or continue on his merry way, so lovesick it actually made it hard for him to eat. 

The choice was clear, however damning.

He walked up to the door of Harry’s office and knocked. “Harry, it’s me.”

“Come on in, Coop.” Harry’s voice spoke through the door. 

Taking a deep breath, Cooper turned the knob and entered. Harry was leaning against his desk, binoculars in hand, focused on something outside the window. “See anything interesting?”

“A goldfinch has been visiting a feeder we have out there.”

“Ah. State bird of Washington.” He smiled. “Harry, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I’ve been putting it off until now.”

Harry lowered the binoculars and turned to Cooper. “Really? What is it?”

“Well, technically it’s two things. The first is something I don’t talk about a lot, but I figured we have known each other for a certain amount of time, and I know now I can trust you with any personal information.” Cooper paused, taking a deep breath, leveling himself out. “What I’m trying to say here, Harry, is that I’m gay. Plain and simple.”

“Huh.” Harry said. He seemed to be processing the information. “I guess that explains why you kept turning down Audrey Horne.”

“I would have turned her down if I were straight. She’s a girl who needs help, not a boyfriend who’s decades older than she is.”

“You’re right about that. What’s the second thing?”

Ah, yes. The second thing. “The second thing I have to say is much harder to get off my chest, and in fact I have been debating saying it the entire time we’ve been talking. But I’ve already told you this much, so I suppose I have to say it now.”

“Jesus, Coop, you make it sound like you’re guilty of something.”

“I assure you, that is not the case. Any crimes I may have been guilty of I am now paying for in my suspension from the Bureau. No, this is something personal.

“Harry, during my time in Twin Peaks, I have gotten to know many people. Some good, some bad, all with their own stories and their own impacts on both the Laura Palmer case, and on myself. However, there is one person who has made more of an impact on my life than anyone else has. Someone who, much to my amazement, I seem to have fallen in love with.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Well, shit, who is it? Maybe I can help you, you know, set you up with them, or–“

Cooper cut him off. “Harry. It’s you.”

Harry froze. “What?”

“I understand that you still have a romantic involvement with Jodie Foster, and also seem to have no interest in men.” Cooper felt his stomach begin to tie up in knots. He was beginning to feel a certain amount of regret. “But I was recently reminded by someone that it’s better to get things off of your chest than to keep them bottled up, so that’s what I did.”

“I had no idea.”

“Yes, well, it’s out there now. If it’s too uncomfortable for you, me staying here, I can leave Twin Peaks. Float around the northwest until my suspension is lifted. In fact, it might be for the best, given the whole Earle situation.” He began to back up towards the door. 

“Wait, Coop.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a halt. “This is just a lot of information coming at me fast. And no offense, but you tend to add in a lot of words where only a few will do.”

“None taken.”

“So, let me get this straight. You’re gay, and you’re in love with me.”

“Yes. The two go hand in hand.” Cooper pulled his shoulder out of Harry’s grasp, continuing to face the door. “If you’re going to turn me down, I’d prefer it if you’d do it quickly. Like ripping a band-aid off.”

“Slow down, Coop. I’m not turning you down.” Harry’s hand was back on his shoulder. “And I broke it off with Josie after she decided again to disappear without telling me.”

“That does tend to cause some tension in relationships.” Cooper felt tension rising in his chest. “So if you’re not turning me down, what are you doing?”

“At this point I’m thinking, and there’s something I want to know.” Harry’s other hand rose to Cooper’s shoulder. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting into? I mean, we both have serious damage in our pasts, and our lives keep getting more and more complicated.”

“I know, Harry. And I wouldn’t have told you if I hadn’t thought about it extensively first. I know exactly what I’m getting into.” He sighed. “It’s a matter of whether or not you want to get into it too.”

Suddenly, Cooper could feel the sensation of breath on the back of his neck. Harry had gotten much closer, and Cooper began to tense. “I do, Coop.” Harry’s hands began to move down Cooper’s arms, and he pressed his nose into the side of Cooper’s neck. “I do.”

Cooper shuttered at the sensation. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything,” He kissed Cooper’s neck, “in my life.”

As he closed his eyes, Cooper leaned his head back, and Harry kissed his way around Cooper’s neck until he came to the front. He began to work his way up, pausing before he reached Cooper’s mouth. Concerned, he immediately opened his eyes. “Change your mind?”

“No, Coop. I’m just still comprehending the fact that this is actually happening. That you actually feel the same way I do.”

“Well, I can help you with that.” Cooper leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s. He was met eagerly, and tried to focus on the kiss and not the fact that one of Harry’s hands was ruffling through his hair while the other one was lurking dangerously close to the beltline. 

“Wow.” Harry muttered, breathless. 

Cooper smiled. “Wow indeed. I think that takes the spot as best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure we can do better than that.” Harry kissed him again, this time lightly nibbling on Cooper’s lower lip, evicting a quiet moan. Seemingly satisfied with this turn of events, Harry kissed him until they absolutely had to part for air. 

“My goodness, Sheriff Truman. If I knew this was how you’d have reacted, I would have told you my attraction weeks ago.”

“I guess I’ll have to make up for lost time.” His lips trailed their way along Cooper’s jawline. “How long have you been in love with me, anyway?”

“To be honest, you caught my eye almost immediately. But it was only after I had known you for a week or two that I realized I didn’t just find you attractive in the sexual manner, and that I wanted to kiss you, wake up next to you, and bring coffee to you in the morning.”

“And what was with the sudden decision to tell me?”

“Denise guessed my attraction to you almost immediately. She then convinced me that I had nothing to lose by telling you.”

“Smart woman. I’ll have to thank her next time I see her.” 

Cooper decided to take a risk and slip his hand through Harry’s belt. “So are we going to keep talking, or are we going to get back to what we were doing before?”

His risk was soon rewarded by Harry’s lips on his. He felt himself being gently led backwards, until he was seated on the edge of Harry’s desk. After a moment, Harry broke away. “One sec.” He ran over to the door and locked it, before hurrying back. “Don’t want anyone accidentally interrupting us.”

“Good idea.” Cooper grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. He hastily began to unbutton the shirt, only to be blocked by an undershirt. He solved this problem by pushing it up, and began to place kisses along Harry’s torso. It pulled a pleasant range of noises from Harry’s lips, and an especially delightful one when he ran his teeth over a nipple. 

“God, Coop.” Harry moaned. “Keep doing that.”

“Mm.” He ran his tongue over it. “I’ll see what I can do.” Gently, he took Harry’s nipple into his teeth and bit down. Harry groaned, apparently desperately stifling down a far louder noise. They probably shouldn’t have been doing this in the Sheriff’s Station during office hours, but Cooper wasn’t really thinking about that right now. He was thinking more about what was currently hardening up in his pants. 

“Harry,” he breathed, “might I suggest we take this somewhere more private?”

“Like where?” Harry’s voice was heavy with arousal. 

“My room at the Great Northern. I have the, ah, necessary facilities for what appears to be coming next.”

“Just say that you want to have sex. That’s a lot easier.” Harry said, cupping his hand around Cooper’s face, tipping his head upwards. 

“I was a little worried that if I approached the subject head-on, you might be scared away.”

“Coop. Dale.” Cooper felt a shudder pass through his body as Harry said his name. “I was planning on fucking you on this desk. You don’t need to worry. I want to do this with you. I love you.”

“Good. I love you, too.” He wrapped his leg around Harry’s. “But unless you have condoms and some form of lubricant in one of your desk drawers, we’re going to have to move this operation elsewhere.”

“Let’s just say I’m prepared for this situation.”

Cooper raised an eyebrow. “Harry, you dirty man. You keep lube in your police-issue desk?”

“You never know what’s going to come up.” 

“Wise words.” Cooper pushed Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and began to undo the button of Harry’s pants. “You’re going to have to start on mine if we’re going to get anywhere.”

“I’m getting to it. I was a little bit distracted by all of your fiddling down there.” Harry said, and started to unbutton Cooper’s shirt. “Jesus, how many buttons do you have on here?”

“Too many.” Cooper finally managed to deal with the several belts and zippers required to loosen Harry’s pants and pulled them down. A pair of red plaid boxers were underneath, and Cooper decided to take this moment to reach around and squeeze Harry’s ass. “Damn. You have a great butt.”

“I try my best.” Harry removed Cooper’s shirt and undershirt. “Is that where you got shot?”

Cooper had almost forgotten about the bandage he had wrapped around his gunshot wound. “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but the doctor said I need to keep it wrapped up for a while.”

“I won’t touch that, then. I’ll just have to focus on—“

Harry was cut off by the sound of Lucy’s voice over the intercom. “Sheriff Truman, are you there?”

Harry reached around Cooper and pushed the button on top of the console. “Yes, Lucy, what is it?”

“There’s someone here who says that he wants to see you. Says it’s urgent, and doesn’t want to have to wait.”

“I’m, uh, in a meeting.”

“My schedule doesn’t have any meetings for you until tomorrow.”

Harry closed his eyes, exasperated. “Alright, I’ll be right there.” He clicked off the intercom. “Damn. Looks like we’ll have to get back to this later.”

“And so we shall.” Cooper pulled his shirt back on and began to button it back up. “My place or yours? I mean mine technically is just a hotel room, so–“

“Here. And then we can decide where to stay the night after that.” Harry’s absurd confidence wavered slightly. “If you want. I mean, we can go anywhere.”

“No, here is good. It’s just risky enough to add a certain layer of thrill to it. Now, go. Deal with Lucy.”

Harry buttoned up the last button on his shirt, and it looked as though nothing amiss had even happened. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Of course. Yell if you need me.” Cooper pulled Harry in for one last kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Gosh, it feels weird to finally say it out loud.”

“Weird, yes, but in a good way. Now, the faster you leave, the faster we can get back to our meeting.”

As Harry hurried out, Cooper slid off the desk and tried to make himself look as presentable as possible. They would have to think about how they could explain this whole thing to the rest of the Sheriff’s department, and various other friends and acquaintances. Not everyone would be receptive to the concept, that would be sure. It might cause problems for both of their jobs, even though Cooper started planning to leave the FBI the second he stepped into Harry’s office. 

Yes, he was going to leave the FBI. It had been an important part of his life, to be sure, but that chapter had come to an end. This new chapter was far more important. It started the second Cooper had seen those looming Douglas Firs, and God only knew when it would end. And, even after all that had happened, what with the various murders, getting shot, and the threat of Earle looming over them, somehow Cooper felt happy. Truly, genuinely happy. Denise, brilliant Denise, had been right. How quickly your life can turn for the better, if only you take the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> In my heart I know that Harry and Coop don’t get together but by god would they make a great couple   
> May add on to this eventually, add a smut scene, but tbh I haven’t written one in years and I don’t know if I want to. It was never my forte.


End file.
